KiraHisoka My Confession
by Death'sDarkestAngel
Summary: I left because I felt like I had no body and I wanted to find somebodyBut luckily I remember why I left and I discovered my true purpose in this worldThis is my dark and secret confession
1. My Confession

Hey Guys, I just feel awful, I haven't even updated any of my other stories but here I am writing up a new one. Just because I said or in this case wrote that I haven't updated any of my other stories doesn't mean that I haven't been writing them. I will next time update these stories. It might take a while but I will, since I started college it's been difficult but I will adjust like I usually do. But any ways Enjoy reading my new story My Confessions.

__

* * *

_**My Confession**_

_**Ever wonder how it truly feels to be alone**_

_**I can tell you what it truly feels **_

_**I've been alone for about five going onto six years**_

_**Outside where no can hold, comfort and even love me.**_

_**On these dark cloudy days when the rain pours,**_

_**I find some sort of comfort and protection from the hurt**_

_**I felt like I had no purpose in the world after they left me**_

_**I had no one to protect and no one to protect me for the only ones **_

_**Who ever truly did left on their own to true place in the world**_

_**One left for revenge**_

_**One left to help a friend**_

_**But I left because I felt like I had no body and I wanted to find somebody**_

_**But luckily I remember why I left and I discovered my true purpose in this world**_

_**I had to protect the two most precious things to me **_

_**The only two things that he left to me the day he walked out of my life**_

_**I have my children, our children Kira and **__**Hisoka**_

_**This is my confession **_

_**The only one they'll get **_

_**But for the time being, I will hide from them **_

_**Hide from the all those I had promised to protect **_

_**For they never were to understand my, his, our pain**_

_**This is my confession **_

_**The only one they'll get **_

_**This is my dark and secret confession**_

_Sakura Haruno_

* * *

_Name Definitions _

_I choose names that will suit this story's setting, Sakura will seem ooc (out of character) but _

_Kira-Dark (Sakura's daughter)_

_Hisoka_-_Secret (Sakura's Son)_

I know, I know I should be working on my other two stories but I couldn't let this one get away from me I been thinking about it for a long time, but I guarantee that I will have my other stories up to date but in the meanwhile enjoy this new one and another new one that I'll be writing about. Have a nice day

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Mysterious-Moon06


	2. Where it All Began

**Chapter 2-Where it All Began**

Looking back now you've come to realize the many changes that have occurred all around you, I certainly have noticed it

Looking back now you've come to realize the many changes that have occurred all around you, I certainly have noticed it. That night he had left the village, it was a breaking point of my life yet it was a bitter sweet moment as well. I remember it as if it were yesterday, but in reality that was six years ago this day…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"What are you doing here so late at night? Just out for a stroll?"_

_"In order to leave the village, you have to take this road."_

_"…Go home."_

_"Why? Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you shut everyone out? Why won't you tell me anything-"_

_"What do I have to tell you? I'm telling you that you meddle too much. Stop bothering me all the time"._

_"...You've…always hated me, didn't you, Sasuke-kun? Do you remember? The day we became genin… The day the three-man teams were decided, and we were alone at this very spot. You were angry at me, weren't you?"_

_"See, he doesn't have any parents. Being alone, he doesn't get yelled at by his parents. That's why he is so unruly."_

_"…Loneliness…"_

_"Eh?"_

_"…You can't compare it to how you feel after you get scolded by your parents."_

_"What's the matter?…"_

_"You… are annoying."_

_"… I don't remember"._

_"…O- Of course. That was a long time ago. But it started on that day. You and I… and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei… The four of us have done a lot of missions together. It was difficult, and it was a lot of work, but… But… Even so… It was fun! … I know what happened to your clan. But with revenge alone, you will not be able to make anyone happy. No one… Neither you… Nor me…"_

_"… I know that. I am different from you guys. I follow a different path than you guys. The four of us together… It's true that I have thought of that as one possible path. But despite the four of us having been together, my heart has chosen revenge. …It's why I go on living. …I can't be like you or Naruto."_

_"Are you going to choose to be alone again? Sasuke-kun, you told me that being alone is painful! I understand that so well now it hurts! I have family and friends. But… If you leave, for me… To me, it's the same thing as being alone!"_

_"…From this point on, new paths will start."_

_"I…! I love you more than anything!! If you are by my side, I will make sure that you will not regret it. I will make every day more enjoyable, and you will be happy! There's nothing I wouldn't do for you! That's why… I'm begging you! Please stay!! I will even help you with your revenge! There must be something I can do! That's why… Please, stay here with me… If that is not possible… Then please take me with you…"_

_"… After all this time, you're still annoying."_

_Looking up into his dark and mysterious eyes, Sakura knew from that point there would be no convincing him other wise._

_"__Why bother anymore, he doesn't care," she thought._

_"Can I give you a proper good bye then?"_

_"Sakura…go home, I have no time to be wasting talking to you."_

_"Sasuke please, I only ask of this and this only."_

_"Fine Sakura, and what would you want to say to me?"_

_The two stood there staring at each other for a long time, one just looking stoic and the other looking nervous and yet sure of herself. Finally feeling more confident in herself to say the most important thing in her life, Sakura was finally able to whisper these words that Sasuke almost missed what she said._

_"I want to give you m my virginity."_

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

Really analyzing that scenario in my life, I wish I hadn't wasted time in crying and confessing my undying love to him but then again, I wouldn't regret one moment that night. I was able to give the man I supposedly loved the one thing in this whole entire world that I could give no other man. My innocence, my purity, my virginity. When I gave up my innocence to him, I also lost my heart, mind and sanity. No not my sanity, I could have never lost that. My sanity is living proof, what keeps me going everyday. My Kira and Hisoka are my sanity. The only people I really need in my life. They have kept me alive this whole entire time.

I clearly remember the day I found out about my pregnancy. The first thing I remember feeling when discovering about this pregnancy was fear. The fear that I, being the only one whom this child was going to need and rely on for all its necessary things in life. But when that moment that my dark secret were born, I was so sure of myself that I could handle anything thrown at me to protect my children.

It's funny now that I'm heading down memory lane. Lately I've found myself heading down there, from when Sasuke, Naruto and I became a genin team, Team 7 with our Sensei being Kakashi Hayate. Then the Forest of Death, which is where all the hell and misery started, funny how it's still fresh in my mind like that. After that the chunin exams where our misery was still continued and up until Sasuke left use all on our own.

I wonder if this is kami's way of telling me that some of us weren't meant to be happy. I mean I wasn't until I had Kira and Hisoka. Sure I had happy moments in Konoha, but right now I'm very content, calm with knowing that Konoha was the past. My current team, and children are the future.

Right now I'm happy knowing that I can my little piece of sanity.

Kira and Hisoka.

* * *

Sorry my chapters have taken to long, School really got the best of my as well as work. But have no fear, my stories are updating again. They won't be long as long but they'll be there.. Any way I'll be working on the other chapters. So c u later

* * *


End file.
